The present invention relates to a two-wheeled vehicle control apparatus and, more particularly, to a two-wheeled vehicle control apparatus which computes the banking angle of the vehicle according to the vehicle's velocity and handlebar steering angle and which controls the vehicle (in terms of light distribution control for the headlight device and in terms of traction control) in accordance with the computed banking angle.